Part of the excitement of poker card games is to be dealt a high scoring hand to win in a game of poker. Draw poker, with a single draw of up to three cards, further increases the chance of being dealt a high scoring hand and, hence, the enticement to play and to bet on a five card poker hand.
Playing poker against other players with unlimited betting and raising opportunities increases the excitement of playing poker but does not increase the chance of winning a hand, which may sometimes last for many long rounds of betting and raising.
There is also an element of bluffing or using other tactics to win in a game of poker played against other players such that the highest scoring poker hand does not always win.
It is desirable to increase a player's chances of winning, to provide quicker games to allow a player more chances to win in a given time period, and to provide a game wherein there is a certainty of winning a specific amount of money for each specific five card poker hand.